


The Night That Changed Everything

by Rizzls3



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzls3/pseuds/Rizzls3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is about how Jane tells Maura that she is in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night That Changed Everything

Jane’s POV

 

Hey guys here I’m going to tell you, how I told Maura I was in love with her…

 

So it was after a long week, and it was finally Friday and we were all tired. We decide to go to the Dirty Robber just for a drink. When we got there I saw that it was Karaoke night.

 

Maura and I were sitting right in front of the stage, drinking  and talking, when Korsak said my name on the stage, saying that I was the next to sing. And another thing he was the only one that knew about my feelings for her, and he also choose the song.

 

So I gave a forced smile and went to the stage.

 

The song was Cover of Beautiful soul from Boyce Avenue

 

“I will dedicate this song to someone very important to me” I said looking at Maura and smiling at the end. And she smiled back. Then I started singing.

 

“I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

 _I know that you are something special_  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah  - I was singing  and looking  at her all the time.

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c'mon let's try

 _I don't want another pretty face_  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

 _Am I crazy for wanting you?_  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

 _I don't want another pretty face_  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

 _You're the one I wanna chase_  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul

 _I don't want another pretty face_  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

_Ooooooo  
Beautiful soul, yeah_

When I finished the song, I was crying, and I looked at Maura and she was looking  at me with a puzzled look. And at the time I thought, ok this is it i lost her, well done Rizzoli.

So I got off the stage and went straight to the door, I even heard Ma calling me, but I simply keep walking, I needed to get out of there. When I was already outside, I started to cry for real, and started walking toward my car.

 

 I started walking  and I heard the click on the floor, i knew really  well that sound, I did not look back until i hear her say my name.

 

“Jane” Maura said. Her  voice was so calm.

 

Then I look back at her. She looked deeply into my eyes and smiled. I was just there watching her get closer  and closer, she put her hand on my face, wiping the tears. I let my face fall into her hand, enjoying the affection.

 

But she came closer, and I could feel her breath, she looked into my eyes again, as if she asked permission, I smiled a little. And so it happened, she kissed me it was calm and slow, exceeded all my dreams, but it didn't last long. So we broke the kiss, both smiling. Then I looked at her  and said in a whisper.

 

“I love you”

 

She just smiled more. She came closer to me and said.

 

“I love you too, so much”

 

 

And that's it guys i hope you all liked.

 


End file.
